A Tale of Four
by Cat Samwise
Summary: How did Hogwarts begin? Who are the founders? What is their background? This and so much more in the story in front of you... Unfortunatly Abandoned
1. Prolog

Hogwarts, a history

A Tale of Four  
  
By Cat Samwise.

*******************************************************************************************  
Prolog  
*******************************************************************************************

The man was pacing the room. In the next room his wife was giving birth to his first child. He could hear her screams. He loved his wife, but while walking around the room he couldn't stop thinking whose life he would prefer in case that saving both would prove to be impossible.

'Stop thinking like that,' he ordered to himself. 'Both are going to live! I will have an heir and a wife!'

He continued to pace up and down the room. 

*******************************************************************************************

Another man was walking around another room. His wife was giving birth too, but this was their third child and he wasn't sure she was going to live through it.

'Oh, darling,' he thought. 'How I hope you both will live. How I hope to see you again. How I love you.'

This man was restless. His other twin boys were asleep on the couch.

When his eyes rested on them a new thought crossed his mind- 'How am I going to feed everyone now?!'

He definitely began to panicking then. 

*******************************************************************************************

'O my lord, O My Lord,' a woman far away was thinking. She looked at her midwife.

'You don't have to suffer long, lady,' said the midwife. 

The woman weakly took the midwife's hand. 'If it is a boy,' she said. 'I want the Lord to be in his name.'

'Yes, lady,' said the midwife. She lowered her eyes. She loved her lady.

'Take good care of him,' said the lady.

'I will, lady… '

'Lady, it's a…' But the lady was dead. 

*******************************************************************************************

'Come, Marie,' said the nurse. 'Just one more push.'

'I can't,' said the woman. 'I have no more strength in me.'

'Yes you do!' said the nurse. 'I don't have much time for the likes of you, so get moving. There are other women who need my help.'

The woman screamed.

'There you go,' said the nurse. 'Was it that hard? And look at your beautiful baby. Your husband will be pleased.' 

*******************************************************************************************  
Some years have passed since that day.  
*******************************************************************************************

The man was sitting on a bench in his garden.

The boy was playing with the dog his father had bought him for his seventh birthday. It was a large bulldog.

The man thought that the dog would teach his boy a lesson but he turned out to be very kind and caring, only to his son. If anyone else would get near it the dog might bite to kill.

The man sighed. He was satisfied with his son. His wife had died the previous year, which he believed to be fortunate because she was starting to annoy him. He was wealthy and respected. But it wasn't enough, he didn't know why.

He called for his son.

The boy came running. 'Yes, father?' he said.

'Let's go into the house,' the man said. 'It's getting late, we should go in now.'

*******************************************************************************************

'Daddy! Daddy!' cried the little girl.

'Yes, pumpkin?' said the other man.

'Frank said that he won't let me play with the cart because it was his and he won't lend toys that won't be returned to him,' answered the girl.

The father smiled. 'Dear, you never return any toys you take from your brothers. And you know we can't afford any new toys.'

'Yes, daddy,' she said.

'Now,' the man looked at his youngest child. 'What would happen if you all went inside, ate your dinner and played together there?'

'All right,' answered the little girl brightening up.

'And don't forget to let Henry play too,' cried the man after his daughter. 

He watched the sun set and thought to himself. His doughtier always managed to lose her brother's toys and find them again as if with magic. 'But that's not possible,' he thought. 'Or is it?'

He shrugged and went home.

*******************************************************************************************

The woman's name was Samantha. She wasn't rich, but she loved her masters dearly. Her grief was as bad as the lady's was when the lord had past. 

Samantha thought about the day the lady had passed away too. She gave birth to her son, her only child, and died. The lady had only one wish, and as Samantha thought about it, it became more and more funny. The boy's first and surname began with the same letter.

As a matter of fact she was sitting with him now eating dinner. She had to take care of him, no one else would have done it in her place. And anyway she loved the child as if he were her own.

And from sitting with him and looking at him she knew, he would be known for great things.

*******************************************************************************************

Marie was sitting at the head of the table and looking at her children. The kids were eating their way through the mountain of potatoes she put on their plates.

Marie regarded each child closely. Her eldest son was sitting on her right. He was tall and thin. He had his father's black hair and brown eyes. His magical abilities were unquestionable. He was surely her favorite child.

Her triplets sat next to him. They were noisy, careless and, as far as she thought, stupid. Each had brown hair and green eyes, just like aunt Narcissa.

Across from them, on the left side of the table sat her oldest daughter. She was beautiful. She had flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. Just like her. Marie didn't like her at all. It was true, she was her doughtier, but still. Marie sensed she was more powerful than she was and she was more beautiful than she was. That always sent people to her black list. 

She was so focused on how she would use her daughter that she didn't notice that all the children went to sleep.

*******************************************************************************************  
Nights followed days, spring came after winter and the years went by.  
*******************************************************************************************

The man's son reached his manhood. He was tall, with a broad shoulder. His hair was black and his eyes dark. He was popular among his friends and he listened to his father.

No one could ask for a better son. 

But the man wasn't happy.

He watched his son growing up. The changes he went through showed him he was very powerful. The man didn't like that much.

When his son reached his eleventh year, the man started teaching him the craft. The boy was a very dedicated student, but he also acquired new hobbies.

He started studying snakes. He would spend hours with them. Sometimes the man thought that the boy could talk to them, but he didn't really believe that.

As the boy grew up the man saw he was becoming more and more powerful.

A week before his son turned eighteen, reaching manhood, the man decided that he would have to let him go. He had to give him space to grow, and the mansion was not going to provide him with that.

*******************************************************************************************

The second man was looking at the mountains in front of his house. He found that he did that a lot lately.

His only daughter was a grown woman now and he knew that he should marry her to someone. But he knew it wasn't going to be simple.

His daughter wasn't a regular girl. She had _powers_.

As he gazed at the mountains he remembered the many times when flowers grew just because she wanted to, the times she made her brothers fly in the air, the times she lit fires by speaking a word that later she herself didn't remember. 

He put his head in his hands. There were so many times!

'She can't stay here,' he thought. 'If someone found out about her, they would kill her.

'Or at least try to.'

But he loved his doughtier very much, and he knew that she had to grow. She had to search for the meaning of her powers. She had to find out the reason they were given to her. And it would never happen th, in the glen.

*******************************************************************************************

Samantha was watching her adopted son. 

He was very beautiful. Each he went riding to the village the young ladies would come out of their houses to marvel at him. His brown hair, which he had from his father, together with his broad shoulders and tall figure and his shining green eyes, made the girls forget everything in an instant. 

He was wise. He had read every book in his parents' library by the time he reached 14.

And he was restless. He had traveled his property up and down, by foot and by horse.

It finally reached the point he wasn't interested in it any more.

Samantha watched him ride his favorite horse, Storm. She was thinking about the last time he asked her to leave.

'But please!' he begged. 'Dear Nurse let me go! I'm old enough to live on my own. You taught me well. Please, Good Mother let me seek my own destiny!'

She said no, like always. Of course she knew he was right, but she couldn't let go of him. As much as she was his only family, he was her only family too.

But she knew she would give in eventually.

*******************************************************************************************

The eldest doughtier of Marie and Tom, who weren't that popular if I may say, was currently in the kitchen. Her mother told her to clear out the dishes, prepare her brothers and sisters beds, warm up her room, and not use magic. 

'That's probably the reason I hate her so much,' she thought angrily to herself.

In another room in the house Marie herself was sitting by the fire with her favorite child.

'…And then I went to that stupid farmer and showed him how he should speak to someone with our kind of blood,' he was saying.

'That's right, my dear,' said Marie.

But she wasn't really listening to him. She was thinking how perfectly she succeeded in taming her oldest daughter.

'She isn't going anywhere,' she thought with a smile. 'I have her in my right hand and she will give me her powers when I ask for them.'

She didn't know how wrong she was.

'Do you like the drink, dear?' she asked the boy.

'No, mother,' he said. 'There's just something wrong with it, but I can't put my finger on it.'

Marie smiled and called for her daughter.

'Yes mother?' said the girl coming in.

'You stupid girl!' said Marie. 'Why is it you can't do anything right? You messed up my dear Tom's drink again!

'Go to the kitchen and prepare a better one for him, NOW!

'And you're sleeping in there again, did you hear me?'

That did it. She wasn't going to take it anymore.

*******************************************************************************************

A/N- he, he, he. I'm writing another story. But this time… wait, wait, wait, you really think I'm gonna tell you what's it about? No, no, no. Read the next part and find out yourself.

Sooooooooo, like always, who do you think those people are? And the most important, and a little bit tricky, who are the heroes of this story? The title might give you a hint, or maybe not. I don't think you can guess what the title stands for, but if you want to try, be my guest.

Disclaimer- since you don't know anybody, I own everything. *Stares at screen* wow, I actually own all that? Great! *Goes away skipping* bye.

*Runs back immediately* you won't forget to review, would you?

Love & Kisses always,

Cat Samwise.


	2. It Was Time

Hogwarts, the history -OR- How did it begin

A Tale of Four

By Cat Samwise.

*********************************************************************  
It was time.  
*********************************************************************

She'd had enough.

'That's it!' yelled the girl. 'I've been putting up with you forever. I've had enough! You don't own me and I don't care what you think!

'I'm old enough now and I'm strong enough to live on my own. 

'Goodbye mother!'

And she left the room.

'_Helga_!' yelled Marie after her. 'Come back here!'

When the girl didn't, she got up from her chair; that usually meant trouble.

Marie went to the kitchen. To her complete amazement she found _Helga_ packing (A/N- sorry to interrupt and all, but just so you'd know: the italic doesn't mean a thing. It's just crazy me who can't look at the names without it. If I want to emphasize something I'll do it in bold.).

'_Helga_ Maria _Hufflepuff_!' she said. 'What do you think you are doing?'

'I'm leaving **mother**.' Answered the girl.

'No you're not,' said Marie. 

'Try and stop me **mother**,' _Helga_ said and swung a small bag on her shoulders.

Marie lifted her hand. Immediately all the things in the kitchen started to fly towards _Helga_.

All _Helga_ did was look at them and they started to swing around her. Then suddenly they stopped and finally flew to their places.

'Nice try mother,' said _Helga_ and walked out of the door.

Marie, and all the children that were looking over her shoulder, was staring in disbelief at the door.

Finally, Marie overcame the shock and turned around.

'What are all of you doing here?' she yelled at her children. 'To your beds, NOW!'

They all did her bidding. They were afraid of her, each and every one of them.

As they got in their beds they thought and envied _Helga_ for having the courage to leave.

*********************************************************************

The man looked at the mountains. 

He sighed.

Suddenly he heard the loud sound of an explosion. He sighed and walked towards his house.

'_Rowena_!' he called for his daughter.

'Dad,' answered _Rowena_. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please daddy… I'm really, really sorry…'

'It's all right,' said the man. 'What did you break?'

'I… I… I made the cow fly to the roof,' she said.

'O my,' he said. '_Rowena_, this has to be stopped.'

'I know daddy, but...' she started to say.

'Hush, child and listen to me. I know very well you can't help it, but I also know that it can't continue.

'As much as I don't want to say this, but _Rowena_, you have to leave.'

'You're… you're throwing me out?' stumbled _Rowena_.

'No, not exactly. Look dear, you're very strong but you don't know why this power has come to you. Moreover, I know that you have a destiny, I know that you are not supposed to live your whole life here by the mountains.

'I'm really sorry to let you go, I love you very much. But I don't see any other way.'

__

Rowena was crying. 'I know you're right, and I know I have to go. But Daddy…. I don't want to!'

'I know darling, I know.' He patted her on her back as she cried.

When she calmed down, she looked at her father.

'When do you want me to leave?' she said with wet eyes.

The man sighed. 'I would like you to stay here for a while, until you decide where you are going; but I think that the sooner you go, the better.

'Yes, of course, father,' she said. 'I will leave right away. I will just go and say good bye to mother and the twins.'

'Yes dear.'

She entered the house to say good bye to her mother and brothers, to pack a bag for the road and give one last look at her childhood home.

Thus _Rowena Ravenclaw_ began her new life.

*********************************************************************

'_Godric_,' Samantha called.

'Yes?' he answered coming nearer.

Samantha sighed. 

'_Godric_,' she said again. 'Do you remember the talk we had the other night?'

'About me going away?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said with tears in her eyes.

'Oh, mother,' he cried out. 'Don't cry! I won't go if you don't want me to.'

'My dear child,' she said taking his face in her hands. 'You have to go. By making you stay, I would be killing you, I would be killing your father's memory. My dear, I can't do it.'

__

Godric looked at his nurse. 

'You never spoke about my parents,' he said.

'Do you want me to tell you?' she asked, tears running down her cheeks.

'Yes, please,' he said.

'Your father was a great man. He, and now you, owned this country because his ancestors, and later on he too, fought for this country. Your ancestors fought against giants and trolls, gnomes and evil fairies. Your father fought goblins and human, muggles and wizards. He was a brave man that laughed in the face of danger. His enemies feared him like they would fear King David, the great.

'He was very fair and wise. When times of peace came to the land he ruled the people with wisdom not seen since, maybe, kind Solomon, the wise. 

'He met your mother on the way home from his second battle. He was victorious and therefore all went to greet their ruler.

'Your mother was a muggle, just so you'd know, but she was fair, the fairest of them all in that time. She stood at the entrance to her parents' house. Your father often said that the simplicity of her clothes, her long black hair and deep green eyes combined with the blossoming garden and the small house enchanted him. 

'He couldn't stop there so he moved on. But he returned after a week. He found out her name and went to her house. Her parents, of course, agreed to their marriage. She didn't disagree either.

'The were happily married for four years, but then another war started and your father had to go. Though he won the war, a stray arrow hit him and he was killed.

'Your mother was pregnant with you at the time. She was devastated with the news. She died giving birth to you,' finished Samantha.

__

Godric looked at her. 'How… how do you know?' he stumbled.

'I'm a distant relative of your father dear.'

__

Godric got up to his feet. But Samantha stopped him.

'Listen to me _Godric Gryffindor_,' she said. 'I'm old but I can take care of myself. You have to go to seek your destiny. The _Gryffindors'_ task in these parts is done. You have to go and find the next one. You remember that.

'This mansion will always be here waiting for you. When you feel you have to come home, come. But it is not the right place for you now.' 

She was crying.

'I know,' _Godric_ said quietly. He hugged his nurse and went to prepare his horse.

*********************************************************************

The man stood in front of his son's room. 

He was standing there for about 15 minutes. He had to go in there and tell his only son and heir that he had to leave the house. He had to tell him to go seek his destiny. Those **thoughts** sounded funny to him.

Finally he gathered enough courage and entered the room.

It was empty.

Since it was late at night and he knew that his son was supposed to come back an hour ago, the sight startled him.

He approached his son's studies and saw an envelope. 

In his son's handwriting was written 'ToFather' on top.

He opened it.

Dear father, -it said.

I didn't know how you would react to this so I decided to write it down and leave it behind. This way you can't stop me.

Father, I can't live in the mansion anymore. I can't look at the fields around the house. I can't stand the so familiar paintings and maps. 

I'm sorry, father, but I have left the house. 

I have taken Adam (that is the largest snake I have); he will protect me if necessary and also keep me company.

I know I'm your only heir. I know that I have to continue the family tradition. I know all these things. But, father, I also know that if I stay, I will die.

I'm very sorry.

Yours sincerely.  
Salazar Slytherin.

The man laughed.

'Oh, my dear boy,' he said to the empty room. 'If you only knew what I thought.'

And he went out of the room.

*********************************************************************

A/N - OK, now you know who everyone is. Are you still interested in the story, although it's not about Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, James, Lily, Padfoot or Snape? Because if you're not, there's no point in posting the next part, is there? *Sigh* Didn't think so.

By the way, the font in which _Salazar_ is Dr, funny, ha?

Just so you'd know, the reason I write _Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin_ and _Helga Hufflepuff_ like that is because I'm crazy. I just can't look at them in any other way. What usually would be in _italic_, in this fic is in **bold**

Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns the founders; I own their families, houses, pets and actions.


End file.
